


Как снять груз вины

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Как снять груз вины

\- За успешную охоту!  
\- За успешную охоту!

Звон стекла вывел Сэма из оцепенения. Он неохотно отсалютовал бутылкой из своего угла остальным и отхлебнул пива. Оно уже давно нагрелось и на вкус было отвратительным, впрочем, он этого даже не заметил, потому что на душе было ещё гаже.

Успешной охота была лишь с позиции отца: да, они убили перевёртыша, опасную тварь. Но пареньку было столько же, сколько и Сэму – всего 16 лет. Они учились вместе, и юный охотник почти сразу заподозрил неладное в своём однокласснике. Джон доверил расследование Сэму (естественно, под чутким присмотром Дина), и позавчера они выследили логово монстра и прикончили его. Но до сих пор перед глазами урывками проносились моменты той ночи - драка, шипящий от боли Дин, отшвырнутый перевёртышем в угол, направленный прямо в сердце Питера подрагивающий пистолет с полной обоймой серебряных пуль в руке Сэма.  
\- Сэм, мы ведь друзья!  
\- Стреляй, Сэмми!!!  
\- Сэм, нет, нет, умоляю!.. – тяжёлый металл снова дрогнул.  
\- Сэм!!!  
Выстрел, другой. Глухой стук упавшего тела, ликующий возглас брата и накатившая дурнота. Сэм чувствовал себя грязным, нечистым. Лгуном, убийцей и почему-то трусом.

\- Эй, чувак, выше нос! Чего раскис-то? – хлопнул его по плечу подошедший Дин.  
\- Устал.  
\- Иди ложись. Зубы почисти.  
\- Хорошо, мамочка.  
Дин до сих пор не избавился от привычки опекать Сэма даже в таких мелочах, и это порой раздражало до безумия, но сейчас Сэм огрызнулся по привычке: на самом деле, ему хотелось поговорить с братом наедине, он надеялся, что Дину удастся снять этот груз вины.  
Тяжело ступая, Сэм поплёлся на второй этаж и заперся в ванной. Долго стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, наблюдая, как пар постепенно заполняет небольшое помещение. Они ехали чуть больше суток, толком не спали, торопясь застать здесь, у Бобби, отца (Джон искал новую информацию о Демоне, и Бобби любезно согласился ему помочь). Уровень усталости, моральной и физической, зашкаливал, поэтому Сэм позволил себе расслабиться, подставляясь под горячие струи.

* * *  
Уснуть всё равно не удавалось. Уже давно лёг Дин - его храп глухо доносился из-за стенки. Отец и Бобби, верно, снова засели за книги. Сэм поморщился: одержимость Джона идеей поймать того, кто убил маму, почему-то начинала раздражать.  
А в голове снова и снова проносилось умоляющее лицо Питера. «Мы ведь друзья!» Ещё с полчаса поворочавшись, Сэм не выдержал и встал. Потоптался у окна, невидяще чертя линии на пыльном подоконнике и, развернувшись, решительно направился к выходу.

Дверь в комнату Дина была приоткрыта. На цыпочках подкравшись к постели, Сэм легонько ткнул брата в плечо. Дин вскинулся, сонно таращась в темноту, заводя правую руку под подушку, где у него лежал кинжал.  
\- А, Сэмми. Чего не спишь?  
\- Дин. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
\- Выкладывай, принцесска. Кошмар приснился?  
Сэм пропустил дежурное ехидство мимо ушей и опустился на край кровати.  
\- Это насчёт Питера.  
\- Кого?  
\- Перевёртыша.  
\- А-а. И что с ним? Не говори только, что ты в него влюбился – моё сердце будет…  
\- Дин, да заткнись ты уже, дай сказать! – рассердился младший Винчестер. Дин захлопнул рот и примирительно поднял вверх ладони. Сэм вздохнул и продолжил: - Он был моим одноклассником, и я никак не могу себе простить, что убил его…  
\- Сэмми, - Дин сразу стал серьёзным, - он был монстром. Мы не знаем, была ли та девчонка его первой жертвой. К тому же он вор. Короче, монстр. И ты правильно сделал, что пристрелил тварь.  
Как будто от Дина можно было услышать что-то другое. Но Сэм, вопреки собственным ожиданиям, не ощетинился, не съязвил, а наоборот, сник.  
\- Он был моим одноклассником. Таким же подростком, как я! – прозвучало совсем уж жалобно, и Дин приподнялся, обнимая брата за плечи.  
\- Не таким. Ты нормальный… - Сэм скептически хмыкнул, но Дин продолжал: - нормальный парень. А он ублюдок и убийца. Это было правильно. Мы делаем полезную работу.  
Тёплая ладонь Дина успокаивающе поглаживала плечо, и сам брат был таким тёплым, домашним, успокаивающим… Сэм расслабился и прислонился к нему, закрывая глаза, ощущая, как умиротворение медленно растекается по телу, затопляя негатив.  
\- Иди сюда, - тихо шепнул ему в макушку Дин, увлекая за собой. Сэм послушно лёг рядом, прижался спиной к груди брата, как когда-то в детстве. – Всё будет хорошо, Сэмми, вот увидишь, ты справишься с этим… - продолжал шептать ему в затылок Дин, легонько поглаживая его руку и открытый бок, согревая собой.  
\- Пока я рядом, с тобой ничего плохого не случится, Сэмми… Пока я рядом, ты в безопасности… - слова чередовались с невесомыми прикосновениями губ, снимавшими остатки напряжения. Сэм глубоко вздохнул, словно выталкивая лёгкими остатки своих переживаний, и вытянулся в полный рост, прижимаясь к Дину уже всем телом. И понял, что у брата неслабо стоит. Эта мысль сладким разрядом прошила насквозь, и, поддавшись вспыхнувшему желанию, Сэм потёрся задницей о твёрдую выпуклость сзади. В ответ раздался тихий стон, и следующий поцелуй пришёлся за ухо, как раз в эрогенную точку. Сэм сладко зажмурился и повторил манёвр.  
\- Признайся, сучка, ты пришёл ко мне за этим, а вовсе не за отпущение грехов? – промурлыкал Дин, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы брата и бессистемно блуждая шершавой ладонью по сильному телу.  
\- Может быть, - туманно ответил тот и, заведя назад руку, потёр член Дина сквозь ткань. Но Дин перехватил его запястье и вернул руку на место:  
\- Нет, не хочу так сегодня.  
\- А как хочешь? – несколько разочарованно поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- Узнаешь.  
\- Скажи…  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил только от моих пальцев.  
\- М-м-м…  
Дин провёл подушечкой указательного по губам Сэма, чуть надавливая, и тот послушно приоткрыл рот, пуская внутрь. Языком провёл по огрубевшей от руля и оружия коже, всосал поглубже. Снова обвёл языком, отпустил. Дин задышал чаще, добавил второй палец. Жмурясь от удовольствия, Сэм тщательно облизал их, прекрасно понимая, как это заводит Дина, и выпустил. Влажные кончики пальцев тут же оказались внизу, надавливая на кольцо мышц. Сэм рефлекторно напрягся, но привычным усилием воли велел себе расслабиться, и один, а следом и второй пальцы без особого сопротивления вошли внутрь.  
\- Какой ты сегодня… Открытый… - проворковал Дин, целуя шею Сэма, легонько прикусывая пульсирующую вену. Практически ввинтился до упора и потянул назад, стараясь с первой попытки задеть заветную точку. Удалось – Сэм выгнулся в пояснице, отзываясь на сладкое ощущение. - Нравится, да, Сэмми?  
\- Да-а, - с придыханием ответил тот, насаживаясь обратно.  
\- Не смей себя трогать! – зашипел Дин, заметив, что Сэм вознамерился помочь себе рукой.  
\- Ди-и-ин… - почти капризно протянул Сэм, но брат чувствительно укусил его за ухо, и он умолк. Поймав нужный угол и силу давления, Дин постепенно наращивал темп, заставляя Сэма откровеннее подмахивать, срывая с губ еле слышное «да, ещё… да-а-а…».  
\- А ведь это только мои пальцы, Сэмми… Подумай, что будет, когда я войду в тебя, когда буду трахать так, как тебе нравится…  
\- Господи, Дин… - простонал Сэм, снова пытаясь обхватить ладонью член, но Дин опять не позволил, перехватил руку и аккуратно завёл её брату за спину. Легонько прикусил мочку уха:  
\- Какой же ты красивый, Сэмми, так хочу тебя… - лизнул за ухом, подул на влажную дорожку, пуская по телу приятные мурашки. Согнул внутри пальцы, потянул:  
\- Сэмми… Кончи для меня… - ввёл до упора, снова согнул, потянул, надавил, и Сэм полуудивлённо коротко вскрикнул, изливаясь на скомканную простынь.  
– Хоро-оший мальчик, - довольно хмыкнул Дин, снова целуя брата и неспешно вынимая пальцы из жаркого плена. Обхватил его поперёк живота, подтянул к себе, прижимая. – Полежи пока так, но не вздумай засыпать – я тебя не утащу!  
\- Пусть, - сонно пробормотал Сэм.  
\- Пусть? Пусть отец застукает нас вот так?  
\- Мгм.  
\- Балбес.  
\- Мгм… - счастливый вздох.  
Помолчали немного.  
\- Больше не мучают печальные образы?  
\- Неа.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Всё, теперь шуруй к себе, - отпихнул слабо возмущающегося Сэма от себя, спихивая с кровати и поправляя под головой подушку.  
\- А ты?  
\- Вали уже.  
\- Ладно, - безропотно подчинившись, Сэм смешно зашлёпал босыми ногами к двери. Остановился на пороге, пристально посмотрел в глаза: - Спасибо, Дин.  
\- Обращайся. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Ага, - и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Вернувшись к себе, Сэм отстранённо отметил, что на душе и правда стало гораздо легче, и с этой мыслью погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.


End file.
